srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Updates 2007
January 01/07/07 Runeskin The Chronicles of Runeskin is on its way! In a week or so the foul immortal Ogre and his minions will begin their assault on the world of Sryth in the small village of Silverwysp. It's a good thing there are so many heroic adventurers wandering around Sryth of late! Be on the lookout for one or more of Runeskin's accomplices to appear ahead of the arrival of their cruel master.... The Proving Grounds Very soon, all previous Proving Grounds will be available to characters who have not yet completed them. They will be made available in their original Proving Grounds format. --- 01/21/07 Game Update Warning! The village of Dor-Droat is in trouble -- and I don't mean your average "goblins rush out of the hills with spears and axes" sort of trouble -- more like the "pair of savage immortal goblins, minions of Runeskin step through a Nevernal gate and appear in the midst of a village as a precursor to the arrival of their cruel and powerful master" kind of trouble! As Gamemaster, I can hardly recommend that any of you travel to Dor-Droat to witness the unfolding mayhem. In fact, for your own safety I forbid you to do so. There are, after all, many nicer places to visit -- I hear Trithik is especially less dangerous this time of year... If you must venture there, please know that you've been warned! The village of Dor-Droat can be found in Eastern Tysa in the Withering Wood. Any adventurers interested in taking on Runeskin in the upcoming Chronicles of Runeskin will want to acquire the special item available in this mini scenario... ---- 01/26/07 Game Update New Weaponry Special Attacks Starting tomorrow (1/27), characters engaging in combat while wielding a weapon in which they are skilled will have a chance to perform a special attack each round. The skill required for the special attack to have a chance depends on the weapon you are wielding. If you're wielding a sword, for example, you would need the Weaponry: Slashing Weapons skill. If you're wielding a club, you would need the Weaponry: Bashing Weapons skill. Please note that this special attack also works for the Unarmed Combat skill. A character's skill level in the required skill must be at least 30 for the special attack to have any chance at all. For every 5 levels of mastery above thirty, the chance of the special attack occurring and its effectiveness will increase. The special attack does not directly damage your foe, but instead increases your Melee Rating for the round in which it occurs. This has the effect (hopefully!) of lowering the number you need to attain to "hit" your foe, thus increasing the potential damage you can do in that round. You do not need to do anything to invoke the special attack. The combat system will automatically attempt it each and every round. The special attack has the same effectiveness in lethal and non-lethal combat situations. Both the chance of the special attack occurring and the result will be monitored once it goes live and adjusted accordingly (made more effective, toned down, etc., as the case may be). Your feedback on this (or anything else in the game) is always appreciated. Many of you have requested something along these lines for a while, so here it comes! Adventurers Guild Members: I've checked into the issue that many of you have brought to my attention, but can safely say that after several trips to the Griffon's Ledge Alehouse I have yet to see any sign of Rokmokkara. If you should happen to find him there I certainly advise you to approach any such encounter with due caution. He is, after all, Rokmokkara! ---- February March Runeskin is coming... Don't say you haven't been warned! The Chronicles of Runeskin, Part I: Stand at Silverwysp. So, just who or what is Runeskin? More details soon! The Chronicles of Runeskin, Part I The immortal ogre, Runeskin, is on his way to Sryth. Through a Shadow Path of his Master's own crafting, the heartless, destroyer, and self-sworn enemy of all humankind, is about to step...into a world that has long known the terror of his savage, murderous campaigns. With a horde of mountain goblins , an army of armoured trolls, and a ghoulish legion from the nightmarish depths of the Neverness at his command, how can even the bravest of heroes be expected to stand alone? Luckily, you won't have to... Part I of the Chronicles of Runeskin will be a special game event and a first of its kind for Sryth. For the first time, the adventurers of Sryth will have the opportunity to stand together, as they face the merciless onslaught of Runeskin and his cruel host. More details soon! ---- 03/06/07 Game Update To the illustrious members of the Sryth™ Adventurers Guild I can't thank all of you enough for your continued efforts to support Sryth. Your kind words of encouragement and thoughtful suggestions make bringing you Sryth a true joy! I hope you enjoy playing the game as much as I enjoy creating it for you! From the outset of Sryth, the goal has been to turn the game into a full-time effort -- to which my entire, undivided attention can be directed. This would mean, simply, rapid expansion, regular and frequent updates, and a vast amount of new, playable content. To this end, I will be providing a secure and convenient method for donating to Sryth. Your donations will be used to support the transition of Sryth into a full-time effort. Donations will be available in even $10 amounts ($10, $20, $30, etc.). A reward of Sryth Bonus Points (which can be traded in for Experience, Gold, and Adventurer Tokens) will be granted for 1 character of your choice for every $10.00 USD donated as my way of saying thank you for your additional and continued support of Sryth! As always, I look forward to any comments, questions, and suggestions (including donation reward suggestions) you might have. Please send them to gamemaster@sryth.com. Thank you, happy adventuring, and keep those Stamina Points above zero! -- Sryth Gamemaster gamemaster@sryth.com ---- 03/17/07 Game Update Silverwysp "Also, later today (3/17) you will have the opportunity to visit the small, prosperous, and peaceful village of Silverwysp near Tryndmoor. It may be your last chance to visit the village before something terrible befalls it -- not that anything terrible will befall it, of course -- I simply mean just in case something terrible does. " ---- April 04/05/07 - Special Announcement Thank You! A very special thank you all the illustrious members of the Sryth™ Adventurers Guild whose patience, dedication, and generous support has brought the game to its current stage. The journey has only just begun! As your humble gamemaster I can't say enough about the kind words of encouragement and thoughtful suggestions and advice I've received from so many along the way. It's my profound pleasure to be able to bring the game to each and every one of you. Sryth™ is slated to become a full-time endeavour within a month's time, and as such will at last be able grow into the online gaming experience it was intended to become from the outset! To this end, your continued dedication, suggestions, and support will be needed and are greatly appreciated. Here are some of the ways you can help support Sryth as together we move into a new and exciting era! * Spread the word! Let others know about Sryth. Word-of-mouth has been the primary means by which the game has grown since its inception! * Refer a Friend Refer someone you know to Sryth! * Donate You can donate securely via PayPal to help support Sryth. In exchange for your donation you'll receive Sryth Bonus Points which can be traded in for Adventurer Tokens, Experience, and Gold. * Suggest! Most of the additions and changes to Sryth have resulted from the suggestions of players. Send your thoughts to gamemaster@sryth.com. Thank you again and please try to keep those Stamina Points above zero! -- The GM gamemaster@sryth.com ---- May June July 07/20/07 Game Updates Shadow Magic Adjustments The power of Shadowmagic is currently being adjusted. It wasn't intended to have its three special effects come to life every round in which it was used -- that was something left over from its testing phase that accidentally remained when it went live. The power will also have another pair of combat effects appearing over the next week or so. It will continue to be tweaked until it's determined that it's functioning appropriately. " ---- August Tournament Prizes - Special Residences For those adventurers who won a special residence in the Festival of Blades Tournament of Arms (there were 8 given as prizes), those residences will be available on Monday (8/13). I apologize for the delay. There were several bugs that required fixing (and then more fixing) and more testing is ongoing. The residences include such things as: *'Large Capacity Item Stores' The item stores are also categorized and hold many more items than normal residences. *'Special/Rapid Transit' From teleport rooms to a waiting coach and driver, these residences boast a quick and convenient ways to move to many of the kingdom's popular destinations (and back home again) *'Private Dungeons' Private dungeons that increase in difficulty (and reward) the longer your character stays alive in them are available on the grounds of the residences. *'Bonus Items' The item stores in the residences come stocked with an array of items left by the previous owner of the property. *'Special Services' Services include such things as access to a local "fence" who can fetch top prices for items you have to sell. There are other features that will be added to the residences as well, even after they have already gone live. Owners will be free to change the name of their residence and even its location once they are live. Thanks again for your patience as I work toward making them ready for release on Monday. ---- September October 10/02/07 Game Update The Glowing Goblin Returns Rumours out of Trithik suggest that one of the more notorious villains over the past century, the vile Glowing Goblin, may indeed once again be stalking the streets of the riverport! Up until Friday, October 5th at 6:00 PM (Eastern US), you will have the opportunity to encounter and engage the legendary creature as it skulks through the shadows of the seedy riverport. For every time you defeat this vile and dangerous creature, you will find one or more special silver coins. These coins will be redeemable for Sryth Bonus Points upon the conclusion of this special event. Sryth Bonus Points can be traded in for Experience, Gold, and Adventurer Tokens. You can also earn Sryth Bonus Points by donating to support Sryth -- see the in-game links for more details. To begin your search for the Glowing Goblin, travel to the city of Trithik and poke around. This special event is exclusively available to Adventurers Guild subscribers. To find out about becoming a subscriber, please visit our Adventurers Guild information page. Good luck to all -- and be careful! ---- 10/05/07 Game Updates Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion Tournament The next scenario in Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion tournament will soon be on its way. It will be the most challenging scenario yet and will surely test even the most accomplished adventurers. Proving Grounds V: The Silver Crest The next scenario in the current Proving Grounds event (The Silver Crest) will soon be ready for play. This challenging scenario will pit you against the horror of the spider king's labyrinth as you attempt to retrieve the fabled Eye of Arngaror. The Hall of Champions The Hall of Champions, a place where you can peruse Sryth's greatest adventurers will soon be returning in a new and improved format! The Treasures of the Ice Lord Raffle Tallys will soon be hosting his fifth raffle at the Dragonhill Fields as Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion moves toward its concluding scenarios. For this raffle, Tallys is offering a large collection of exceptional items from his special "Treasures of the Ice Lord" collection. To learn more about the history behind this fabulous collection of items you may take a look at one of his journal entries regarding it. Read The Journal Entry Once it begins, you will be able to register for this raffle by visiting Tallys in his tent at the Dragonhill Fields outside of Trithik. ---- 10/06/07 Game Update Glowing Goblin Rewards If you have one or more Goblin Head Coins from one or more victories over the notorious Glowing Goblin, you may now redeem them for Sryth Bonus Points by visiting the windowless building with the blue door in Trithik. Sryth Bonus Points may be traded in for Experience, Gold, and Adventurer Tokens. To trade in your Sryth Bonus Points, visit the windowless building with the blue door and look for the appropriate option. Please be sure to save your game after receiving your Sryth Bonus Points! Also, many thanks to all the brave adventurers who sought out and did battle with the Glowing Goblin. The citizens of Trithik thank you for ridding them of this horrible menace (for now)... ---- 10/08/07 Game Update The Bat Cave It's now possible to visit the village of Marl's Wood in the Hart Hills of Southwest Tysa. When in Marl's Wood you may learn something of a place nearby konwn as the 'Bat Cave' -- no, not THAT Bat Cave! ---- 10/15/07 Game Update The Massive Leather Tome For those adventurers who have completed The Secret of Stoneback Hill adventure (perhaps many, many moons ago!), you may now re-acquire the Massive Leather Tome if you dropped, misplaced, or never took the item. To re-acquire this item (if you don't already have it) please visit the windowless building with the blue door in Trithik and click on the appropriate selection in the list of options. This announcement leads directly to the next announcement... The 9 Lives of Taro-Zar-Huul To embark on this scenario, please visit the village of Marl's Wood in the Hart Hills of Southwest Tysa. You may wish to take a look at the announcement immediately preceding this one ("The Massive Leather Tome") as there might be a connection between the two. ---- 10/25/07 Game Update Ring of Illusion Tournament Update The final scenario in Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion (despite the previous announcement) will not be released for play until tomorrow (10/25). Problems encountered while testing the scenario are now being fixed. Apologies for the slight delay, but we can't have glitches in the very last round! :) Speaking of the final round, which is titled "The Face in the Mirror", it seems that Solundor is pulling out all the stops, in an effort to maintain the reputation of his tournament as a monumental test of skill. Look for the final scenario to be ready for play tomorrow. ---- November 11/06/07 Game Update The Phantom Item Rewards The "Phantom" items -- the final reward for finishing all twenty rounds of Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion tournament -- will be made available at some point tomorrow (11/6). They have been revised to be two single items -- a weapon and a piece of armour that can be used to augment any weapon or piece of armour you have equipped. The "phantom" weapon will even work if you are fighting unarmed. Both Phantom items can be "advanced" by expending Experience on them, allowing them to reach beyond their initial bonus levels. The Proving Grounds With all else out of the way, and the gamemaster once again hale and hardy after a nasty bout with a mysterious post-Halloween flu, the fifth Proving Grounds will begin to move speedily toward its conclusion. The final scenarios won't be easy, but with great risk comes great reward. Game Updates Beyond the Proving Grounds, the focus will be on expanding the playable areas within the Kingdom of Tysa, including two major areas -- Fogbough, the Forest of Mist, and Saarngard Isle, where forces loyal to King Wenreald are waging a bitter struggle to reclaim the island from a horde of loathsome monsters. As always, your comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome and appreciated. Please email them to gamemaster@sryth.com. Thanks for supporting Sryth! ---- 11/11/07 Game Update The Proving Grounds The fifth Proving Grounds event (The Silver Crest) continues tomorrow (11/12) with perhaps the most difficult scenario thus far -- "The Eyes of Death". The scenario pits you and Rynduil against Magraxxa's mightiest minion -- the deadly and cruel Traeltok. Also tomorrow (11/12) All is not well in the town of Eastfell, north and east of Talinus. The watchtower on the eastern edge of town, which houses a garrison of Tysian soldiers, has been overrun by an army of strange goblinlike creatures. Leading the savage beings is a fire-wielding mage, her scowling face disguised behind a mask of red and orange paint. The arrival of a wounded horseman in Talinus will signal the release of this adventure, which is playable by all. --- 11/12/07 Game Update The Wounded Horseman All players may look for the "wounded horseman" scenario in the adventures list in Talinus. It's a good adventure for journeyman and hardened adventurers alike, and an important one to complete! Proving Grounds Update Testing on the final Proving Grounds scenaro "The Eyes of Death" is only beginning now! The scenario will be available tomorrow (11/13) in the afternoon. A word of warning - Traeltok, Magraxxa's most fearsome minion, is not only a fearsome opponent, he's also not very nice! My apologies to all for the delay, but in the meantime the town of Eastfell needs your help! (See the "Wounded Horseman" adventure scenario in Talinus). ---- 11/24/07 Game Update Proving Grounds Update The latest Proving Grounds event (The Silver Crest) continues tomorrow evening (11/25) with "The Village of Shadow". Tarkhald Crypt The release of a new scenario (Tarkhald Crypt) on 11/26, will introduce a new type of "explorable dungeon". Your characters will be able to explore the shadowy tomb of Lord Tarkhald in an effort to defeat the undead terror and prevent his ghoulish army from launching an attack on the towns and villages that have grown up around the crypt. This new "explorable dungeon" type of setting (which will be used for some indoor and outdoor dungeons) will make use of your skills of Thievery and Woodsmanship, respectively. The longer you explore these dungeon settings, the more you are likely to discover...but the deeper you will have delved...and the harder it will be to find your way out safely! ---- 11/26/07 Game Update Tarkhald Crypt Look for Tarkhald Crypt to be playable later in the day tomorrow (11/27). When it is live, you will need to pay a visit to Irzynn at his cottage in Durnsig to find out how to get to it. Tarkhald Crypt introduces a new type of explorable area which will be used for several upcoming game additions. The rate at which characters can explore these areas, and the frequency at which they find "special encounters and events" will largely depend on how far they've explored, and how high their level of mastery in the related skill is. For "indoor" explorable areas, such as tombs, and other dungeon-like settings, the skill of Thievery will come into play. For "outdoor" explorable areas, such as forests, it will be the skill of Woodsmanship that is used. You don't need to have the associated skill to explore these types of areas, but it certainly helps -- especially if you don't want to become hopelessly lost in them! It should be noted that these explorable areas don't make use of any sort of graphical map, making them easily-accessible to all players (including blind and visually-impaired players). ---- December 12/03/07 Game Update Tarkhald Crypt There have been some additions to Tarkhald Crypt beyond the initial quest of defeating the wicked Lord Tarkhald. To discover them, return and explore the crypt after defeating Lord Tarkhald and his minions. More additions for Tarkhald Crypt are on the way. Proving Grounds Update The latest Proving Grounds event (the Silver Crest) continues later tomorrow (12/4) with "The Minions of Shadow". ---- 12/09/07 Game Update Proving Grounds The latest Proving Grounds event (The Silver Crest) will continue on Tuesday, 12/11, with a scenario titled "The Master of Shadow". *gulp* The Hand of Fate The first in a series of mini-adventures/scenarios incorporating the "Hand of Fate" is now available in the city of Talinus. You will find it by selecting the "Adventures for this location" option. More "Hand of Fate" scenarios are on the way, and some upcoming game adventures will also feature "Hand of Fate" choices. ---- 12/13/07 Game Update In Southwest Tysa you'll find a new region known as Southfoot. And in that rugged, outlying area, lies the village of Sevenhorn. A small playable encounter exists in Sevenhorn which (depending on how you play it) could cause you to make a favourable or unfavourable impression on the band of roughnecks that exerts its influence over the village. Tomorrow evening (12/14) a special wintry adventure "The Killing Hand of Winter" will be available in Sevenhorn for Adventurers Guild subscribers. ---- 12/12/07 Game Updates Adventures in Sevenhorn Adventurers Guild subscribers can find two new adventure scenarios -- "The Killing Hand of Winter" and "The Ring of Black Stones" -- by visiting the village of Sevenhorn in the Southfoot region of Southwest Tysa. ---- 12/20/07 Tis The Season On December 25th, all current Adventurers Guild subscribers will receive a special gift from Tallys. You DO NOT have to be signed into the game on December 25th to receive this gift as it will be delivered by way of magic to all upgraded characters on your account. If you've helped to support Sryth in 2007 by donating to earn Sryth Bonus Points, Tallys hints that there may be a little extra in your ribboned box -- unless of course you've been naughty -- in which case you will probably receive only a lump of non-enchanted coal. Thanks to all who have supported Sryth in 2007 ;Posted on December 20th 2007. This later became "And to all a Good Night" ---- 12/21/07 Game Update Adventure in Sevenhorn Adventurers Guild subscribers will find a new adventure scenario "Rise of the Ice Demon" available in the village of Sevenhorn, in the Southfoot region of Southwest Tysa. Please note that during this adventure you will come across something that you will likely consider quite important down the road. You will need to have completed the two previous adventures in Sevenhorn before you may embark on this one. ---- Frost Demon Bug Fixed A bug that caused the horrible Frost Demon to heal himself each time you fled from combat has been fixed. He is now behaving correctly, well, for a demon that is. ---- Proving Grounds Update One of the last scenarios in the fifth Proving Grounds event (The Silver Crest) is nearly ready to be released for play. Look for "The Lair of Shadow" in the next couple of days. ---- 12/27/07 Game Update Proving Grounds Update After much delay (sorry!) the second to last perilous scenario in the current Proving Grounds event, titled "The Lair of Shadow", will be released for play tomorrow (12/28). The scenario will require shrewd use of your skills and powers, and perhaps a bit of luck, as when it begins you find yourself chained to the wall at the end of a dark passage, no longer carrying any of your equipment...and still firmly under the mind control of Magraxxa... Following this will be the final perilous scenario of this Proving Grounds event, titled "The Demon's Heir". ---- For Older Updates see * Older Updates For newer updates see: * Game Updates 2008 * Game Updates 2009 * Game Updates 2010 * Game Updates 2011 * Game Updates 2012 * Game Updates 2008 * Game Updates 2009